whatever happens, i will be there for you
by jilliancalderwood
Summary: even though they are on other sides of the country, they can still be in love and hate each other, troyella, chaylor, jelsi, ryan oc, zekesharpay still to find out
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Whatever happens, I will be there for you

Hey everyone and welcome to whatever happens, I will be there for you. I would like to take this opportunity to say hi, and give you a bit of background info. This is my first ever fan fiction, for my favorite movie, High school musical! It will include a lot of love and romance, but also lies and deception, because our lives aren't always rainbows and butterflies right? Well it is basically Troyella, chaylor, jelsi, and Ryan oc, because Ryan doesn't fit with anyone right? But as the story develops, there maybe a couple of changes along the way, some for the better some for the worse. There is no zekesharpay matching…yet because they need to develop a proper relationship.

So sit back relax and enjoy the story! BTW I will only update after I have 5 reviews, because I find it difficult to write for nobody so keep reviewing if you want me to keep writing

Cheers, Jillian

* * *

_Second year of college, Gabriella and Troy took a break from there relationship, to focus on there studies, Gabi is studying to be a engineer and taking a part-time course in medicine, hoping one day to advance the technology in the modern world, at Brown, as Troy got a full basketball scholarship to UCSA (university of California, San Francisco) and was studying Architecture. Even though they were a country apart, they still spoke everyday, even though they weren't together, and with Taylor by Gabi's side and Chad by Troy's, they were like family on the other country._

'_Chad, we need to get troy over her to San Francisco'_ whispers Taylor who is in the same room as Gabi.

'But they aren't together anymore so we can't do anything' retorts Chad who was getting sick of this convocation.

'but there is, see I have been thinking long and hard about it, Gabi is so swamped under all her work that she hasn't gone out in like forever, and if troy shows up for Christmas, and sees how deep she has dug herself into, Troy will spend time with her and then they will find that spark that brought them together, and live happily ever after' Taylor says as she walks into her bedroom and closes the door.

'But how can we get troy to go to Providence to see you and Gabriella?'

'well that is part of my brillant plan, see me and gabi are moving off-campus in 1 week so I wanted all the gang to come up for christmas, and if I get you all on similar flights that get in around the same time it could be like gabi gets so overwhelmed she doesn't see troy and then they can start talking and hit it off!'

'well im in but I cant exactly afford to send anyone over to you guys at the moment, so where are we going to get, lets see there is me, troy, zeke, jason, kelsi, ryan, sharpay so at least 7 lots of $200, plus all the other charge an-'

'havent you ever heard or an ivention that is plastic and mwa has it linked to her wealthy parents bank account?'

'you are going to get killed-'

'not if I tell them I am buying airfares for christmas presents, AND they don't know that I have a job'

'you are evil to the bone…'

'and that is why you love me I gotta go gabriella is off the phone to her mum who is coming up on tuesday'

'alright ill talk to you later'

'I love you'

'love you too ill ring the gang and you book the airfares'

'ok bye'

taylor hung up the phone and went into the lounge room where gabi was sitting, looking like she was going to jump out of her skin.

'whats up hun?' asked a eager taylor

'well that was mum and she has organized us too go to Albuquerque for the christmas break' replyed an exited gabiella

'huh….'

_(AN)Cliffie huh, well get used to them as I am hopeless to pick where I should finish, so I am always welcoming to ideas, they go down heaps better than negitive feedback, but any feedback is good feedback because it helps me with my story! SO REVIEW!_

_Jillian xxoo_


	2. a little chat

_hey guys im back with chapter 2. and i am doing this because i thought that this story needed to be continued, but i am not going to write without reviews so if i dont get the 5 reviews i wont write any more!! so review, even it is please review!_

_so here is chapter 2_

_Jillian xxoo_

* * *

_Recap_

_'well that was mum and she has organized us too go to Albuquerque for the christmas break' replyed an exited gabiella_

_'huh….'_

* * *

'yeah mum hasn't moved from Albuquerque yet so she said that we should go down there and visit her for the holiday's' said a bouncy Gabriella 

'But I want to spend the holidays at our new place, because going back home would be like facing the past, and Gab, you know how much my past hurts me.' Taylor said sounding depressed

'Yeah but it is our old stomping ground, where we grew up and that isn't going to make anything better for you, it is your life, you cant just keep running from you past forever'

'yeah but I want a white Christmas this year, because I am so sick of have just cold days and no snow, this is provindence where it is guaranteed snow every year.'

'but it would be nice to go home and see everyone, like you haven't seen chad for a six months, and you cannot say that you miss him'

it finally hit the topic Taylor was dreading: The Gang. Taylor wasn't going to let Gabriella in on her plan because she would get really upset that she wasn't informed, but if they spring on her doorstep on Christmas Eve she would have nothing to say because it would be infront of the rest of the guests

_meanwhile at Chads_

'Zeke by bro, how is it going' Chad spoke into the phone

'Really congrats to you.'

'Im still here with Troy playing hard and studying harder'

'hey zeke can ya shut up for a second, I don't waste my calls on social occations, this is business. I wanna know if you will be able to come with Troy, me and anyone else that doesn't have plans for the holidays to go and see gabi, and Tay'

'Do you think im made of money? No Taylor knows and she is loaded, so she is paying for it but we cannot tell a certain person starting with T and Taylors room mate, starting with a G, because it is a plot to bring them together, because tay thinks that Gabi is on the way to a total meltdown.'

'So can I count you in?'

'arwsome. What about Jase and Kesi, cuz I know that they are now joint at the hip, and you always spend Christmas with them'

'alright well don't ring incase im not here and the boy is, so just text me and if you get onto anyone else, but do you have Sharpays or Ryans cuz Taylor said to invite them too'

'ok 555 345 624 now is that sharpay's or Ryans because I don't want to talk to the ice queen' Chad said into the phone as her scribbled the number down onto the memo pad and then said to Zeke though the phone. Then he put the name Ryan next to it.

'this is a misson, bigger than the former East High gang has ever had. I am going to call it: operation t and g' as his voise went real mysterious like.

'ok ill talk to you later brother, later bye' and chad hung up the phone

'what the hell is operation T and G' asked a courious Troy as he put his keys down onto the table.


	3. operation T and G

* * *

hey guys im back and i want to thank the people who have been reviewing it and even reading it!!! but please keep reviewing because i want to know if you are enjoying it. i also have it open to anon reviews. but even if you add it to a alert list i will call that a review. in this chapter is all chad based but next one will be Taylors argument with Gabi and the phonecall. so keep reading and reviewing if you want me to keep writing.

Jillian xxoo

* * *

'What on earthss operation T and G Chad?' Troy started to raise his temper because he thought it had something to do with him.

'What the hell do you think it stands for Troy my man, it is operation tacos and guacamole for the game tonight. I was talking to Zeke about what he puts in his food, because it always is so nice, and now I know, he puts a dollop of sour cream into the guacamole so it isn't powder like.' Replied Chad covering his tracks with some bogus story about food, which was what was always on his mind.

'Well that sounds pretty good, so I'll go to the store and get the stuff so what do I need to get?' Troy asked as he was heading to grab a piece of paper to write down what he needed to get.

'Well you need taco shells so grab 2 packets of them so we can make nachos with the remaining shells. 2 tubs of sour cream, a couple of tomatoes, a lettuce, some grated cheese, some mince, some of that spicy stuff you put on the mince and of course 2 jars of taco sauce.' Chad said ordering Troy around after looking in the fridge to see if they had any of the things he was rattling off.

'What about the G part of the operation T and G?'

'Why do you need gab…oh yeah and some powdered guacamole too I forgot about that.' '_Shit I think troy knows now_' thought Chad

'Oh ok I'm going now, so ill be back too do you want anything else?' Troy said as he was heading out the door

'Yeah get me something sweet for dessert' and then he heard a slamming front door, Troy had left.

'I need to call Tay.' Chad whispered to himself just in case Troy was still here.

Then he felt his mobile phone vibrate. He flipped open his cell and saw it was a message from Zeke:

_Operation T & G is in action. Had no plans so we r goin wif u to c Tay and gab. Jase, kels n I. kels ringing Sharpay now. She will txt u wif an answer. Zeke_

'Ok I really need to call Tay' Chad said. But then his phone went off again but this time he didn't know the number:

_Chad!! It's Sharpay. Long time no see. Just telling you that me and Ryan will be there for you plot and if you need any help let us know. We are in Los angles ATM and will be flying from Provenience to NYC. Can you tell Tay? You might have to talk to Ryan about what he is doing after but cuz I don't know. Love you muchly Sharpay xxoo_

'Thanks Kelsi' that's all Chad could say. He didn't want her to have his number because he always prided himself in only having nice pretty girl's numbers in his cell. But before he could do anything he needed to ring Ryan and make sure of his plans so he grabbed Ryan's number on the piece of paper and dialled it.

'Hello' said a familiar voice from the other line.

Hey what's up Ryan? Its Chad how are you going?

'I'm good, what has Sharpay done now?' he asked because he was surprised to here that it is Chad on the phone

'Nothing, nothing, I was just wondering do you want to go and see the girls as in Taylor and Gabriella for Christmas break because Tay has been saying that Gab has been a right mess and we are trying to get her out of the hole she is in after her and Troy broke up'

'And what does that have to do with me?'

'it has because all Gabi does it bitch about troy and we want them to get back together so Gab can finish her degree and Taylor can go stress free though college. So we need to get everyone over to there's on Christmas eve and then we surprise them by all being here and then we have a Christmas as a group again and we will let Troy and Gabriella try and mend a friendship that could lead into a more than a high school crush'

'Ok count me in. so how are we all getting there?'

'Well Taylor is paying for all of us so we need to find out where you are now and where you will be when we fly you over and back'

'Well I am in LA at the moment. So get me a flight from there but I want to go back home too to grab some things from mum and dads place so would you be able to get me a ticket back to there?'

'yep no prob. so one from La on the 23rd and one to new Mexico on the 3rd. ok that I can do so I am ringing Taylor now so is that what you want?'

'Yeah but I can pay for myself. The company I was interning for sent me away heaps so I have heaps of flyer miles to use if you guys need them. I have enough for us to send 3 return to LA and San Francisco. So if you want to use them instead of us forking out a bomb for Christmas airfares. So there is you Troy and Sharpay paid for and then the rest of us have cheaper flight because there isn't as far for us to go. So tell Taylor that yours, Troy's and Sharpay's have been paid for'

'Well ok that makes it seem a lot more like Tay's buying Christmas Presents with that' Chad said thinking aloud

'Well I gotta go because I am about to be at my apartment and I'm having guests over'

'Yeah well ill see you in two weeks'

'Ok talk to you later, bye' and then Chad hung up

'Score' Chad said


End file.
